The Stories Of Cadance
by danparker
Summary: Here are some stories about Cadance. During the days before she became a princess and before she became the wife of Shining Armor.
1. The Pony Parade Start

The Pony Parade Start

One day in a nice quiet town near Canterlot, there lived a young unicorn pony. Currently, she's in her filly years. This little pony's name is Mi Amore Cadenza. "Actually," she replied, "I want to be called Cadance, for short."

Back in those days, before she first met Shining Armor and his sister, Twilight Sparkle, Cadance was still a unicorn, eager to have fun, but make friends as well.

She's not alone. She has Princess Celestia to look after her during her youth. "Thank you, Celestia," said Cadance. "You're welcome, little one," replied Princess Celestia.

One particular day started out like any other day for Cadance She woke up and walked around for a moment. "In a few days," said Cadance, looking at her calendar, "The spring start pony parade will commence."

Cadance and several other ponies were chosen to lead a parade that takes place in the area around Canterlot. After Cadance got her breakfast, she left her home to meet up with the director of the parade.

"So, Mi Amore Cadenza," the director said. Cadance ran up to the director. "Are you prepared for the parade?" asked the director. Cadance, had been chosen to lead the unicorn parade. She was excited. "Yes, sir," answered Cadance.

"You must learn of where the parade will be marching on to," the director said, "So you must train extra hard." "Yes," answered Cadance and she walked away. All the other ponies were preparing for the parade, too.

They trained extra hard, learning of where they need to go and what to do. Oh, and they also know that they should be happy and have fun. But Cadance had the most fun along with a few other ponies that will be participating in the parade, too. "Everypony," Cadance said, "This will be the best parade ever!"

Days passed until the day of the parade came. Cadance looked out. "Today is the day," she said to herself, "Today is the day." "Yes," answered Princess Celestia, returning from raising the sun, "Are you ready, little one?"

"Yes," answered Cadance, "I am." "Good," said Princess Celestia, "Have fun!" "I will!" answered Cadance and she left.

Everypony who were going to participate in the parade got ready for the big day, too. Cadance looked out once more time. "I am going to have the best day ever," she said out loud, "But more importantly, everypony else will have fun, too." She set off.


	2. The Day Of The Spring Parade

The Day Of The Spring Parade

An hour later, it was time go the final preparations of the spring pony parade all set up. All of the ponies who were going to participate in the parade learned what they had to do one last time.

And, of course, they succeeded. "Perfect," said the director after watching the ponies walked around like they will during the parade. Even Cadance had already learned what she should do.

"There, good," she'd thought. The parade director then approached Cadance. "I'm sure you'll stand out above all the others," the director told Cadance. "Well, it shouldn't be all about me," giggled Cadance.

"Right," agreed the director and she left Cadance. "I really meant it," said Cadance to no pony in particular.

Eventually, hours later, it was time to start the parade. All of the ponies were excited, including Cadance. "I'm Inde-fi-tan-ley ready to go!" she said, "But is everypony else ready, too?" All of the ponies answered 'yes'.

"Ready, start!" the director said. With that, all of the ponies were off. Throughout the day, all of the ponies had fun in the parade. Especially Cadance. But she was thinking about all of the other ponies too much to say so!

The result of the party is like something that Pinkie Pie would do with her parties' years later.

By the end, the parade was a huge success. The director of the parade stood on a tower and thanked all of the ponies who participated. "Well done everypony!" said the director out loud.

Everypony cheered with delight. But the pony who smiled more than any other pony was Cadance. "Thank you, ma'am," she replied.

That evening, Cadance stared out into the sun as it was slowly setting into the distance. Hours later, the moon rose up. Then when Candance turned to leave, Princess Celestia showed up.

"Whew," she exclaimed, "I've always known that lowering the sun and raising the moon is a difficult job." Cadance understood Celestia. "I hope you had a good day today, at the Spring Parade," Celestia said to Cadance.

"I sure did!" answered Cadance excitedly, "And I already know that having a parade with everypony is the most fun-est parade there will ever be!" "Right you are," smiled Princess Celestia.

"I know," smiled Cadance. "Now you go to sleep," Celestia told Cadance, "You'll need your rest for what's in store for your future."

With that, Princess Celestia flew off into the night sky. Cadance did go to sleep, but only after she said, "Not just for me. Really!" She meant that.


	3. Cadance Makes A New Friend

Cadance Makes A New Friend

Some days later, Cadance was walking on a small road with Princess Celestia. Cadance still remembers the parade from earlier with a smile on her face.

"You're still thinking about that, aren't you?" Princess Celestia asked Cadance. "Yes," replied Cadance, "I do!" "Well," said Princess Celestia, "I'm glad that you had fun, but let's think of what you can do today." "All right," said Cadance, "I'll figure something out."

However, soon enough, both ponies came across a young earth pony. "Well," Princess Celstia said, "Go right on ahead. Talk to her." "Huh?" Cadance responded, "All right."

So Cadance walked up to the pony. "Hello," said Cadance. The pony responded. "Oh, hello there," the pony said. "My name is Cadance," Cadance introduced herself, "What's your name?"

"My name is Tamaron," the earth pony replied. "Well, hello, Tamaron," said Cadance, "Nice to meet you." "Well," Tamaron replied, "It's nice to meet you, too, Cadance." Then, Tamaron immediately noticed Princess Celestia.

"Oh, princess," she said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Why thank you very much," Princess Celestia replied, "It is a pleasure to meet you, too." "Thanks," Tamaron said, "It really is a amazing sight to meet the princess. Anyway, so Cadance?"

"Yes?" replied Cadance. "You're guardian is amazing," Tamaron said, "I'd like to hang out with you more than just today." "All right," said Cadance, "In fact, I wanted to hang out with you."

"Well, then it's settled then," said Tamaron, "We should do something together. In fact, I have something in mind." "Really?" Cadance asked, "What is it?" "Well," said Tamaron, "I was thinking."

"Thinking of what?" Cadance asked. "Thinking that we can do a lot of things together as friends," Tamaron said. "Oh yeah," Cadance replied, "We can do a lot of things together."

"That's right," Tamaron said, "But I can't today. My aunt wants me back home in about fifteen minutes. We have to go out and check on the flower orchards again."

"Oh, I see," Cadance said, "But when you got time, will we go out and do something together?" "Of course," smiled Tamaron, I would like to go out and do something with you. So friends?"

"Of course, we're friends now," smiled Cadance, "We will do something together." The two ponies hoof bumped each other, agreeing to meet up again in the future.

"I must go now," said Tamaron, "We will see each other again soon." "Ok," smiled Cadance, "Bye!" So Tamaron left. Princess Celestia walked up to Cadance. "I'm proud of you," she smiled. "Thanks, Princess Celestia," said Cadance.

So Cadance and Tamaron are good friends now, even thought Tamaron has something important to attend to.

"Well," smiled Tamaron as she got home, "Cadance is sure a nice pony. I hope I will meet more friends in the future. More friendly ponies like Cadance. Oh, I'm home now! I'll help you with those flowers."

However, she noticed at the flowers are alive. "Hello, horsey," one of the flowers said in a goofy voice. "Oh no," groaned Tamaron, "She'd sprinkled these flowers with dummy life, not fertilizer. Oh well."

There is no doubt that Cadance will visit Tamaron many times. Even though Tamaron will have to deal with stupid living flowers.


	4. Cadence Helps Tamaron With A Situation

Cadence Helps Tamaron With A Situation

Some time later that day, Cadance has decided to meet up her new friend, Tamaron again. "Ok," Cadance thought, "Let me see how my new friend is doing?"

She could wait until tomorrow, but she wanted to see her now. "Princess Celestia," Cadance said to her guardian, "May I go out by myself now and see what my friend is doing now?"

"Tamaron?" Princess Celesita asked, "I'm glad that you've made a new friend. All right, you can go." "Thank you, Princess Celestia!" Cadance said and she ran off. "I'm really glad for her," Princess Celestia thought to herself, watching the young unicorn run off to see her friend.

"Even if it's this soon," Princess Celestia said as she walked away. Because Cadance is a unicorn, she used her magic to find where Tamaron lives.

"Come on," Cadance thought to herself, "We're friends now." So with that, Cadance walked up to where Tamaron lives. "This must be the place," Cadance thought.

So Cadance walked into the yard where she saw a very unusual surprise. "Hey, Tamaron, I'm here! What the?!" exclaimed Cadance. She was surprised to see her new friend, Tamaron being hugged by stupid looking flowers.

"Oh, hey, Cadance," Tamaron said, being hugged by stupid living flowers, "You've caught me at a good time."

"What's going on?" Cadance asked her friend. "My aunt used the wrong powder and she ended up bringing these flowers to life. As you can see, they have an IQ of negative 2000!"

"Oh," Cadance said, "Sorry that I came at a bad time." "Do you know any spells that can get rid of the dumb life in these flowers?" Tamaron asked Cadance.

"Well," Cadance said, "I think I know one spell that somepony taught me." "Ok, I don't mean to be a bother," Tamaron said, "Can you do the spell to undo this spell?"

"I'll try," Cadance said, and with that said, she cast a very strong anti-magic spell. In a flash, all of the flowers became lifeless. "Oh," Cadance said, "It actually worked. I'm glad that it happened."

"I am not opening up a school for these nothing of flowers!" Tamaron muttered to herself, "Anyway, thanks for helping me, Cadance." "No problem," smiled Cadance, "Happy to help out in this situation. But I didn't know it would be this unintelligent."

"No kidding," Tamaron said, "By the way, what brings you here?" "I thought I wanted to see you again," Cadance answered, "But I didn't realize that you were in trouble."

"I see," Tamaron said, "And I can understand that you used your magic to locate me. You know, you're cool, Cadance, and I'm glad that we're friends." "I know," smiled Cadance, "But next time, try not to get into any trouble with flowers."

"Right," agreed Tamaron, "Let's hang out together at a better time." "Deal," Cadance said and the two ponies hoof bumped.

Then Tamaron heard a crashing sound. "Oh no," groaned Tamaron, "Now my aunt probably thought the fishbowl is a teapot." "Oh," said Cadance.

"We'll hang out some other time," Tamaron said, "Let me handle this and make sure that the fish doesn't dry out. See you soon!" "Bye!" Cadance called back to her friend. Tamaron returned inside and Cadance returned back home.


	5. Cadance And Starshine's Brief Moment

Cadance And Starshine's Brief Moment

The next day, Cadance decided to go out for a while that afternoon. She felt happy that she made a new friend. And she was glad that she helped her out of a dumb situation.

"Well," Cadance thought to herself, "I hope nothing like that happens again the next time I hang out with a new friend." At the same time, there was a young unicorn pony named Starshine.

She is preparing to leave for Fillydelphia, her home. She used her magic to pack up all of the things that she is going to take with her.

"All set," Starshine thought to herself as she finished packing up the last of her belongings and then left her house. Meanwhile, Cadance is walking nearby. "I wonder what will happen today?" she thought to herself.

Nearby, Starshine was walking on the path, using her magic to carry her suitcase. She was on her way to the train station when she ran face to face into Cadance.

"Oh, hello there," Cadance said. "Hi," Starshine said meekly, suddenly stopped using her magic, thus her suitcase fell to the ground and burst open. "Oops," exclaimed Starshine. "Hold on," Cadance said, "I'll get that for you."

With that said, she used her magic to undo the mess. "Wow," said Starshine, "That's amazing!" "I know," smiled Cadance, "My name is Cadance, by the way." "And my name is Starshine," Starshine said to Cadance.

"Nice to meet you, Starshine," Cadance said. "And nice to meet you too, Cadance," Starshine said, "What a surprise for you to run into me."

"Yeah, I know," Cadance chuckled, "Sorry about that." "It's all right," Starshine said, "Great use of magic. The way you put my stuff away."

"Thanks," Cadance said, "It was some of the finest magic casting that I've ever done. Well, not entirely forever." "I can see that," Starshine said.

"Oh yeah," Cadance said, "Sorry that I made you drop your suitcase." "It's okay," Starshine said. "And I really should let you go now," Cadance said.

"All right," Starshine said, "Thanks for hanging out with me for a short amount of time." "Oh, no problem," Cadance said, "It was fun talking to you."

"Thanks, I know, but I must go now," Starshine said, "I must catch my train." "All right," Cadance said, "I hope we see each other again soon." "Hope so, too," Starshine said, "Bye."

So Starshine left to catch her train. Cadance continued to walk off by herself. "Hmm," Starshine thought, "Maybe I would like to be her friend." Starshine did catch her train to Fillydelphia.


	6. Cadance's Quiet Time

Cadance's Quiet Time

Later that day, after Cadance met and talked with Starshine for a short amount of time, and Starshine caught her train, Cadance was all by herself. But she didn't mind that. "Okay, what's for the rest of the day?" she thought to herself.

It was one calm afternoon and Cadance thought it would be a good time to take a short break. She walked towards a bench and sat down on it. "Well," she said to herself, "I'm glad that I talked to Starshine and made friends with Tamaron. It was a great experience for me, but mostly, for them. That is a great feeling!"

So Cadance just sat around for a little bit longer until she decided to get up and walk to somewhere else. She ended up walking to a nearby garden. She'd immediately remembered the time when she helped Tamaron with really dumb living flowers.

"Boy, that was a really odd experience," Cadance chuckled. She just had to laugh at the mishap. "Oh well," Cadance said, "I guess we live and learn. What am I thinking?" Instead of thinking about the incident more, she decided to just look at the nice little garden.

"The pony who worked on this sure has it worked out. I really like the rows that these flowers are in." After minutes of looking at the flowers, she decided to continue on her short little trip. She walked through the nice quiet path near the woods. She liked the woods. "Well," she thought, "Today, it's nice and quiet. Other than the birds chirping." She is right.

The birds in the woods were singing nice little songs to each other. Cadance thought it was a wonderful sight. "Yes," she said, "I like it here." Going further, she felt even more happy. "Wow," Cadance thought, "Today is a nice day for quietness. I like it."

By that time, Cadance has just turned around for home, just as the sun was about to set, Cadance knew it was time for her to go home. She immediately walked out of the woods and made it back into town.

"I know that Princess Celestia is lowering the sun now," she said to herself, "Soon, she'll raise the moon." In a few minutes, Cadance made it back to her home.


	7. Cadance And Tamaron Does The Job

Cadance And Tamaron Does The Job

A few months later, Cadance is with Princess Celestia. On this particular day, Cadance is helping Princess Celestia with getting the summer festival ready. Tamaron, an earth pony whom Cadance has already met, was helping her out with the decorations and goodies.

"Ok," Tamaron said, "Cadance, I got you those flowers you've asked for. I believe these are the 'goodies'." "Thank you, Tamaron," Cadance said as she placed the flowers in their proper places. "Good work with your magic!" Tamaron told Cadance.

"Thank you, Tamaron," Cadance said with a smile, "You're really thoughtful on your comments." "Thanks," Tamaron said, "I've learned from other ponies whom I met in my life." "Really?" Cadance asked. "Sure," answered Tamaron, "I did."

Just then, Princess Celestia approached the two. "Ok," she said, ending the conversation between Cadance and Tamaron, "I know you like to speak to each other in nice voices, and good job with the flowers, but the festival isn't going to wait."

"Right, Princess Celestia," Tamaron agreed. "We'd better get back to work," Cadance smiled. "Right there with you," Tamaron said. So the two ponies went back to work. "Ready?" Cadance said. "Of course," Tamaron replied.

"Let's start now!" Cadance shouted. With that said, the two ponies continued on with getting the festival prepared.

Both ponies had a good time. "Over there!" Tamaron called out. "Ok!" Cadance said as she set a banner across a house.

The two ponies continued to work on the decorations and everything else for the festival.

In no time at all, the summer festival is ready to go. Everypony was happy as they joined in the festivity, including Princess Celestia, Cadance and Tamaron. "We sure did a great job," Tamaron said. "Yes, I know," smiled Cadance.

"So let's go and have some fun!" Tamaron said excitedly. "Ok!" Cadance agreed. The two joined in the festival along with every other pony in town.

By the end of the day, the first day of the festival was a complete success. "Congratulations," Princess Celestia said to both Cadance and Tamaron, "I am proud of you both." "Thank you," Cadance and Tamaron said together.

"We've done our best," Tamaron said. "Yes," Cadance agreed, "We have done our best." "I know," smiled Princess Celestia, "I've always known that you have done your best. And you two worked together like friends should." "Thanks," both ponies said together. Everypony knows that they did.


	8. Friendship Endures

Friendship Endures

One summer day, a few days after the start of the summer festival, Cadance was by herself for the moment. "Today is a nice day," Cadance thought to herself, "It sure is a nice quiet day." "Hello, Cadance!" two voice called. They were familiar to Cadance.

She turned and saw two familiar ponies. Both Tamaron and Starshine approached Cadance with smiles. "How are you doing today?" Tamaron asked Cadance. "I'm doing fine, Tamaron," Cadance smiled, "Starshine, nice to see you, too!" "Yes," Starshine answered, "We've only met for a short period of time! Now I want to hang out with you more than just that!"

"Ok," Tamaron chuckled, "Don't get too carried away." "It's all right now," smiled Cadance, "You can hang out with me today." "Really?" Starshine asked excitedly. "Of course she said so!" Tamaron chuckled with a smile in her voice. "Come on!" Cadance said out loud, "Let's find something to do together!" So the three ponies did so. They went to a cove in the nearby mountains.

First they moved a large rock that was blocking their way. Cadance and Starshine used their magic to lift the rock out of the way. "Good work!" Tamaron called out, "You know what to do." But the she noticed something. So did Cadance and Tamaron. Right in front of them was a Pegasus pony. He was sitting in the cove all by himself.

Right above them was an old mining crane. It is completely rusty and it looked like no pony has ever touched it in a hundred years. But neither of the ponies noticed it, they only noticed the Pegasus pony. "Hello," Cadance said to the Pegasus pony, "What are you doing here?" "Oh, I was just thinking," the Pegasus pony answered. "Oh," Tamaron said, "In here? An odd place to be thinking."

"I know," the Pegasus pony said, "My name is Osaka, by the way. What's your name?" "Cadance." "Tamaron." "Starshine." The three ponies introduced themselves to Osaka. "Nice to meet you too, Osaka," Starshine said.

"I was just thinking," Osaka said, "About trying to make some friends for once in my life." "Why here?" Starshine asked. "Because it's a nice quiet place to think," Osaka answered. "Weird," Tamaron thought. Then there was a weak creaking sound. Everypony looked up.

It was the rusty old mining crane. It began to topple over, right onto Cadance and Starshine. "Look out!" Tamaron shouted at the top of her voice. Luckily, she kicked Cadance and Starshine out of the way, only for her to get trapped by the old crane as it crashed to the ground.

Everypony was surprised about what just happened. "I'd never seen that there!" Osaka shouted. "Tamaron is now trapped!" Cadance shouted. "I'd never imagine this as part of the fun," Tamaron said from underneath the rusted wreck.

"Hold on!" Cadance said, coming up with an idea, "We can lift it with our magic!" "Yeah, me too!" Starshine agree, "After all, we are unicorns!" "Go for it!" Osaka shouted. So Cadance and Starshine lifted the wrecked crane off of Tamaron.

Luckily, she wasn't hurt. "Tamaron!" Cadance and Starshine said together as they placed the wrecked crane aside. "No injury,' Tamaron answered. Starshine can guess that the old crane had fallen because of the vibration from when she and Cadance lifted the big rock out of the way.

"So," Tamaron said to Osaka, "Do you want to be friends with us?" Osaka though about it for a moment. "Yes, of course!" he answered with a smile. Cadance, Starshine and Tamaron were happy for Osaka.

Soon, Cadance, Tamaron, Starshine and Osaka were leaving the cove. Osaka then went home, happy to have made new friends for once in his life. However, throughout the whole time, neither Cadance, nor Tamaron, nor Starshine asked Osaka why he'd never flown at all even though he is a Pegasus pony.


	9. Cadance And The Ancient Fish

Cadance And The Ancient Fish

Today, Cadance has decided to go visit a large lake near Canterlot. "Today will be a fun day," she thought to herself. When she got there, she admired the view of the lake. "Wow," Cadance said out loud, "I'd never imagine this lake to be this wonderful!"

"Yeah!" a voice said, "That's a face! No doubt about it!" Cadance looked at where the voice came from. Cadance saw a teenage earth pony whom she never met before. "This lake is the pride of the valley near Canterlot," the pony said.

"Yep," Cadance said, "I agree with you." "My name is Victor," the pony said, introducing himself. "Nice to meet you, Victor," Cadance said. She then noticed Victor's cutie mark. "I see that you're into fishing business," Cadance said. "Eh, almost," Victor replied, "I'm still young, you know." "I understand," chuckled Cadance.

"Now, today," Victor said, "I have arrived to see something. I heard that it is a wonder of Equestria! "What is it?" Cadance asked, already getting excited. "It is an ancient fish," Victor explained. "What is it called?" Cadance asked.

"The fish is called the Ballingnose," Victor explained in a slow voice. "Ballingnose?" Cadance repeated, "Funny name." "Maybe," Victor said, "It's an ancient fish, said to have lived in these waters long before ponies came into existence. Maybe even longer than that!" "All right!" Cadance said out loud, "I want to see this Ballingnose!"

"Then we're in time!" Victor said out loud, "Today is its jumping day! We're going to see it leap out of the waters in 200 years!" "Wow!" Cadance said. "But we haven't a moment to loose!" Victor said, "Let's go now!" "Ok," Cadance said.

Victor got out a rowboat and both he and Cadance rowed out to the center of the lake. "They say this used to be a volcano," Victor explained. "A volcano?" Cadance repeated.

"More than ten thousand years ago," Victor continued on, "And dragons used to live here, too. Then the volcano exploded and destroyed itself. Afterwards, it became a large crater that had filled up with rainwater over the years and thus connected itself with other rivers." "I see," Cadance said.

"The Ballingnose then came to live in this lake after it had really became a large lake," Victor said, "And now it's time for it to come up out of the water." "I can't wait to see it!" Cadance said. "Right," Victor said.

Hours passed. Victor and Cadance has waited. "I don't feel like going over the patience moral this time," Victor mumbled to himself. Then the waters nearby began to bubble. "It is time!" Victor said. "Oh boy!" Cadance said excitedly.

Both ponies did not yell at the top of their voices for good reasons. The waters nearby bursts and a large fish jumped out of the lake. It looked like it is millions of years old. "There it is!" Victor called out, "The Ballingnose!" "Wow!" Cadance said in amazement.

But then, more fishes jumped out of the lake. "I take it that there's more of them now," Victor said. "I see," Cadance said.

For hours, the ancient fishes jumped out of the lake. After that, they stopped and returned to the depths of the lake. "They're done," Victor said. "Amazing," Cadance said. After that, both Victor and Cadance got back to the docks.

"That was an amazing show they've put on!" Cadance said excitedly. "I'm glad that you've like it," Victor said. "Are there any more mysterious creatures like it?" Cadance asked. "Who knows?" Victor replied, "We ponies may never know for sure." "I see," Cadance said.


	10. Lake Day Two

Lake Day Two

The following day, Cadance returned to the lake where she and an earth pony named Victor saw the Ballingnose, an ancient fish that has lived for millions of years. Cadance decided to visit the lake once again.

Not to see the Ballingnose again, but to see the lake itself. "Wow," Cadance thought to herself, "This lake is so beautiful." Of course, Victor isn't here this time, but Cadance doesn't mind that. She just wanted to be alone for the day.

"I like Victor," Cadance said to herself, "He's a really nice pony. I like him, but I just wanted to be alone today. But I would like to hang out with Victor again really soon. I would like him to meet Starshine, Tamaron and Osaka. But for right now."

Cadance decided to say no more about her friends and just look at the lake. To Cadance, it was a sight of wonder. In the sunlight, the lake sparkled like a shiny diamond. "Wow!" Cadance though as she saw the sunlight's reflection shimmering on the lake, "What a sight of wonder and amazement!"

Cadance just couldn't take her eyes off of the glistening lake. "I wonder," Cadance said, "Oh yeah, it's the light reflection in the water. I knew that." Nonetheless, Cadance continued to stare at the beautiful lake. Then she began to wonder about the Ballingnose.

"I wonder what those fishes are doing right now?" Cadance thought to herself, "For another 200 years?" Cadance thought to herself even more about that. But she'll probably never get a complete answer about that.

"Oh well," thought Cadance. So, with that said, Cadance decided to do nothing else all day, but stare at the beautiful lake. "It really is a sight of wonder," Cadance said to no pony in particular, "It is a sight of beauty."

That is what Cadance thought. After staring at the lake all day, Cadance decided that it is time to go home just before it is time for Princess Celestia to lower the sun. "That was a nice experience," Cadance thought to herself as she walked towards home, "I would like to do something like that again real soon."


	11. Cadance And The First Fallen Leaf

Cadance And The First Fallen Leaf

It was nearly time for fall to start in Equestria. Princess Celestia is getting everything ready to start the fall season. "This year," Princess Celestia thought to herself, "Fall will be one of the best time of this year." She is determined to make that possible.

Right now, she is preparing some of the earth ponies to go stampeding through the forest so that the leaves will fall off the trees. "It's time for the leaves to come down," one earth pony said.

"You're right there," another earth pony said, "Who are you?" It took some time for the earth ponies to get ready. "Hold on," Princess Celestia said to the ponies, "Your time will come soon. Don't worry." The ponies cooperated with Princess Celestia.

Meanwhile, Cadance was enjoying the view of the brown forest. "Wow," she thought, "I can't believe fall will start soon. I can't wait for it! Uh, actually, I can. Never mind." She then looked at the brown leaves on a certain tree, which was close to her.

"Wow," she thought, "These trees look pretty when their leaves are brown." She liked the colors of the leaves. "I wonder how this is possible," she thought.

Then to her surprise, one leaf's stem had broken off of the tree and the leaf itself started to fall.

Cadance watched in amazement. "Wow," she thought as the leaf continued to fall until it touched the ground right in front of her. "I didn't know leaves can fall on their own," Cadance thought, "I thought ponies can make them fall. This is one unique experience."

Cadance stared at the fallen leaf for as long as possible. "Hi there," she said to the leaf, "Why did you fall first?" Of course, the leaf did not answer her question. "Oh well," Cadance said, "I'll let you find out on your own." She still got no answer from the leaf. But Cadance still stared at the leaf no matter what.

Soon, it was time for the ponies to stampede through the forest nearby. Their stampeding caused all of the leaves to fall of the trees. Because of the vibration, the tree in front of her shook and all of its leaves fell to the ground. Instantly, the leaf that Cadance was staring at disappeared into the other leaves.

"Hmm?" Cadance thought, "I wonder what has happened. Oh well. I'll never find out." Cadance then left.

Some time later, Cadance returned to Princess Celestia. "Hello, Cadance," Princess Celestia said with a smile. "Hi," Cadance said, "I'm back. Fall is starting?" "Fall has started," Princess Celestia said. "Oh boy!" Cadance said. "We'll all have a good time," Princess Celestia said.

"I know!" Cadance said. So, in no time at all, fall has started for the season. Now everypony was happy. But Cadance was even more happier than every other pony. But she has never forgotten that first fallen leaf.


	12. Cadance And Tropical Dream

Cadance And Tropical Dream

One fine autumn day, Cadance was once again out on her own. "Fall is a nice time of the season," Cadance thought, "Princess Celestia is planning on throwing a fall party for everypony here in town. I can't wait for it."

Cadance was enjoying herself at the moment. Soon enough, she saw a young yellowish orange pony. She was a unicorn like her. "Hmm," Cadance thought, "I wonder what she is doing right now." So Cadance decided to talk to this unicorn.

The other unicorn immediately noticed Cadance walking towards her. "Oh, hello," she said. "Hi," Cadance said, "My name is Cadance and I wanted to see what you're up to." "Oh, I'm delivering a package," the unicorn answered, "It's for the mayor." "I see, Cadance said.

"Oh, I should introduce myself now," the unicorn said, "My name is Tropical Dream." "Hi," Cadance said, "Tropical Dream. Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you, too," the unicorn, named Tropical Dream, said, "I am really surprised that you've decided to come up to talk to me." "But you said something first," Cadance said.

"I know," Tropical Dream said, "It is a surprise!" "We should try and say something else other than 'surprise'," Cadance said in a joking manner. "I know!" Tropical Dream replied, "We should try to say something else." "Right!" Cadance said. By now, the two have struck up a conversation. "I've got to finish my job," Tropical Dream said, "We'll meet up later, okay?"

"Sure thing," Cadance said. Tropical Dream returned to her job while Cadance walked away. "She's a nice pony," Cadance thought some time later, "I would like to meet up with her again. But now, I'll let her get on with her job. She's pretty young to have a job. I guess she must have something special in mind."

She decided to find out soon. Some time later, Cadance saw Tropical Dream again. This time, she wasn't working. "Hello," Cadance said. "Why hello again," Tropical Dream said. "Say, I've been meaning to ask you," Cadance said. "As me anything you want," Tropical Dream said. "I've wanted to ask you why do you have a job?" Cadance asked, "You're pretty young to have a job."

"Well," Tropical Dream thought about it for a moment. Then she said, "I've guess I've wanted to grow up right away. That's what I've want to do for my life." "Ok," Cadance said. "Tell you what," Tropical Dream said, "Let's hang out some more. Then we can talk about what's it like to be an adult pony."

"Ok," Cadance said, "Thanks for being my friend." "You're welcome," Cadance said. "So is there anything else you want to talk about?" "Sure," Cadance answered. So they chatted some more.


	13. Cadance's Goes To The Hospital

Cadance's Goes To The Hospital

It was a fine morning in Canterlot. So Cadance and Tropical Dream decided to meet up near a cliff side. "Hi!" Tropical Dream said as soon as she met her new friend. "Good morning," Cadance said, "I'm ready to do something here."

"I see," Tropical Dream said. "So are you happy with being an adult at a young age?" Cadance asked. "Sure," Tropical Dream answered, "But there are still some thing that I want to explore while I'm still young." "I see," Cadance said.

The two began to walk alongside a big cliff where giant unstable rocks reside on top of the high ledge. "So," Cadance said, "What kind of job do you do?" "Delivering goods," Tropical Dream answered, "As you saw." "I see," Cadance said.

The two continued to walk further when trouble happened. A large rock started to fall right on top of Tropical Dream. "Yikes!" Cadance exclaimed. Tropical Dream couldn't move out of the way in time. "Move!" Cadance shouted and she pushed her new friend out of the way. Tropical Dream fell to the ground, followed by a loud crashing sound.

Tropical Dream then heard a horrible screaming sound. "Oh no!" she cried. She turned back and saw that the large rock had crushed Cadance's left back hoof. "No!" Tropical Dream screamed. "It hurts!" Cadance cried. "Why did you do that for me?!" Tropical Dream asked in a concerned voice.

"I had to save you!" Cadance answered in an agonizing voice. "Hold on!" Tropical Dream shouted and began to use her magic to lift the big rock off of Cadance's hoof. She did her best, but the rock was really heavy.

"I must try!" Tropical Dream groaned under the stress. She only lift the rock just enough for Cadance to slip her hoof free. Cadance pulled her injured hoof out from under the rock before Tropical Dream dropped it. "Cadance!" Tropical Dream said seriously, "Don't move your hoof! You'll only make it worse!"

"I know!" Cadance groaned, "Thanks for helping me out of there!" "Oh, what was I thinking?" Tropical Dream said out loud.

Just then, Princess Celestia flew into view. "I've heard a scream," she said in a worried tone, "I've to-" She gasped in horror as she saw Cadance. "She saved me," Tropical Dream said. "We have to get you to the hospital!" Princess Celestia said in a serious tone.

"Agreeing!" Tropical Dream shouted. So Princess Celestia carried the injured Cadance to the nearby hospital. Cadance then passed out.

Hours later, Cadance woke up to a unique sight. "What happened?" she groaned.

Soon, Princess Celestia approached her. "Cadance, are you all right now?" she asked, concerned. "I am," Cadance answered, still drowsy. Soon the doctor pony arrived. "I see that you're wide awake now," he said, "You sure took a nasty toll."

"I know," Cadance said, "I've saved my friend from death." She then saw he left rear hoof and part of the leg was bandaged in a strong cast. "I've done the right thing," Cadance said, looking at her hoof. "Maybe so," the doctor said as he showed Cadance a photograph.

"I know," Cadance said, looking at the photograph, which is an x-ray. It was the x-ray of her hoof. Sure enough, it looked fractured to her. "It's the price to pay," Cadance said.

"Well, next time," the doctor said sternly, "Be very careful next time! Otherwise, it'll be worse than this!" "I know," Cadance said. Just then, Tropical Dream entered Cadance's room. "I've come to see you, Cadance," she said, "Are you feeling better now?" "Sure," Cadance answered.

"Well, your hoof is broken, you see," the doctor said, "So you'll have to stay here for a few weeks until it heals." "Understand," Cadance said. "Next time," the doctor said, "Try to hang out in safer places. Those cliff sides were not one of them."

"We understand," Cadance and Tropical Dream said. Soon, it was time for everypony to leave Cadance alone. "Cadance," Tropical Dream said, "Thanks for helping me. I'm so sorry that this had to happen." "It's okay," Cadance said, "Helping others is a part of growing up."

"I know," Cadance said. So Princess Celestia and Tropical Dream left Cadance alone. But Cadance wasn't disappointed. She was pleased that she had done the right thing.


	14. Cadance's Winter Wonder

Cadance's Winter Wonder

Weeks later, after Cadance's hoof had recovered, she was ready to go out again, even though she knew that she was going out in the snowy weather. She may have missed the day when Princess Celestia helped bring in winter, but she wasn't disappointed at all.

"Oh well," she said to herself, "There will always be next year. But now."

Cadance got on winter clothes and went outside to play. "This is wonderful!" she exclaimed. She played in the snow.

Soon enough, her friends, Tamaron and Starshine showed up.

"Hey, Cadance," Tamaron said, "I haven't seen you in a while now." "Me too," Starshine said. "I know," Cadance said, "I was busy recovering." "Recovering?" Tamaron repeated.

"It's a long story," a voice said. Tamaron and Starshine turned to see where the voice came from. It belonged to Tropical Dream, Cadance's newest friend. "I'll tell you what had happened," Tropical Dream said and she explained about the big rock and Cadance's hoof.

"Ouch," Tamaron said. "I understand," Starshine said in dismay. "It was my fault actually," Tropical Dream said, "I shouldn't have gone through that dangerous crevice." "Also," Cadance said, "It was my fault, too." "Ok," Tamaron said, "That's in the past now. You've learned not to do that again." "Thank you, Tamaron," Starshine said, "So what are we going to do?"

"Well," Cadance said, "I was thinking." "Hey," Cadance asked, "Where's Osaka, by the way?" "He's left for another town," Starshine said. "Oh," Cadance replied, "I feel sorry for him." "Me too," Starshine said, "I really wanted to hang out with him. I guess he had other plans." The four friends first decided to go sliding. "I can take a day off," Tropical Dream thought to herself.

"Ready?" Cadance asked her friends. Her friends said "yes". All four then went sledding down the hill. "Wee!" Starshine called out, "This is fun!" "Agreed!" Cadance called. The four friends had a great time sledding down the hill.

But they didn't just go sledding, they've also build igloos, even thought some didn't last very long. They've made snow ponies out of snow, and a few critters, too. Also, they've played in the caves under the snow. They had fun there too, even thought it gave off a weird smell. "Oh well," Cadance said. Everypony had a wonderful time.

That sundown, it was that time again. Cadance, Starshine, Tamaron and Tropical Dream prepared to go back home. But before they left, Tamaron noticed something. "Look!" she called. Cadance, Starshine and Tropical Dream looked back. All four were amazed at what they saw in the night sky. It was a magical feeling. "Dancing lights," Tamaron said.

"Where did they come from?" Tropical Dream asked. "We don't know," Tamaron, "No pony knows." The lights in the night sky gave off a dazzling show. Random lights flashed from one point, and then another flashed from an even higher point.

"It feels like a crystal light show," Starshine said. "Yes," Tamaron agreed. The four stayed to watch the wonders of the light show in the night sky until they stopped. "Who knows where they actually come from?" Tamaron asked.

"We may never know," Cadance said, "All I know is that this had been a fun day!" Her friends agreed. Cadance and her friends had decided that this is one of their best winter days that they've spent together. Cadance never disagreed on that.


	15. Cadance's Snowy Land

Cadance's Snowy Land

Some days later, Cadance woke up to another cold day. She still hasn't forgotten the light show from the other night. Even though she and her friends did get into trouble for being late. But they didn't mind that at all.

On this day, Cadance was the first to jump out into the snow. "Wee!" she exclaimed in mid-air, "This is fun!" Then she landed in the snow. "Oh," she thought. She was up to her knees in snow. "Oh well," Cadance thought and she trundled through the not-so-deep snow.

By the time Cadance was further away from her home, she looked back and saw the trail she dug in the snow. "I'm like a snowplow," Cadance thought to herself, "That was funny." Cadance continued to ventured further on through the snow.

In a few minutes, Carance was in an unknown place to her. Because of the snow, it looked like a majestic snow hill area. "Wow," Cadance thought, "I wish my friends were here to see all of this!" Of course, her friends weren't with her at the moment.

They were still in town, doing their own activities in the snow. "Oh well," Cadance said and she walked through the unknown snowy landscape. "Ok!" she exclaimed as she jumped through the snow covered land.

When Cadance jumped on one snow pile, it revealed itself as a bush. "Oh," Cadance thought. She still had a good time anyway. She was having so much fun, she didn't pay any attention to the sun.

Some time later, Cadance finally noticed. "Oh dear," Cadance thought, "It is getting late again. I must get back home before it is really late." So Cadance started to go back home. But it took her a very long time to get back home. "Can't stop now," Cadance thought to herself.

In a lot of minutes, Cadance made it back home. But the sun was already down. "Made it," she panted. At that time, Princess Celestia saw Cadance. "Hello, little one," she said, "Nice to see you at this time."

"Sorry, Princess Celestia," Cadance said, "I was having too much fun." "Of course you were," Princess Celestia smiled, "I'm just glad that you're back safely." "Thanks, Princess Celestia," Cadance smiled, "Don't worry, "I haven't forgotten that you lower the sun down early at this time of year."

"I know," Princess Celestia said. The two then went inside.


End file.
